


We dance on the edge of destruction

by smaragdbird



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bickering, Dancing, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Shower Sex, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: Cassian has an undercover mission as a strip dancerK-2SO is there as his backup.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/K-2SO
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30
Collections: Fic In A Box





	We dance on the edge of destruction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



“This is your target”, Draven said as the holo of a male Chiss appeared, wearing an Imperial uniform. “Grand Admiral Thrawn, he’s been tasked to eradicate Phoenix squadron and we need to know how much he knows. Fulcrum informed us that Thrawn is paranoid and keeps the chip with his information on his person at all times. Fortunately, he has a weakness.”

The holo changed, showing an exclusive night club on Corellia. “Thrawn is a regular guest and he has a particular taste for humans.” He gave Cassian a significant look. “We got a cover identity for both of you. K-2SO will work as a bartender and Cassian as a dancer, which will allow you to get close to Thrawn and copy the chip.”

“Cassian”, K-2SO said with a tone in his voice that Cassian had never heard before, “as a dancer, seducing someone?” And then he started laughing.

Cassian had never heard K-2SO laugh like that and Draven looked downright disturbed that he was even capable of it.

“Can you even dance?” K-2SO asked once he had stopped laughing.

“Sure”, Cassian replied.

“There’s a 50.6% chance you’re lying.”

“You don’t know everything about me, Kay.”

“You’ve never displayed the necessary flexibility required for exotic dancing.”

“I never had to.”

Draven looked like he was close to getting a headache. It was a familiar look. It appeared every time Cassian and K-2SO started to bicker in his vicinity. “The most important thing is that Thrawn doesn’t notice. Our Fulcrum agent emphasised his intelligence and attentiveness a lot.”

“You should shave”, K-2SO said to Cassian while he took a closer look at Thrawn’s file. “He likes his partners a bit more boyish but else you seem to be his type. Still I’d say there’s a 94.3% chance of failure, 82.9% if you actually can dance.”

“A whole 11% decrease, thanks for the vote of confidence.” When he noticed Draven’s look Cassian straightened up and asked, “How much time is planned in for this mission?”

“The sooner the better but I know these things cannot be rushed. Thrawn is a regular but he’s also a busy man and sometimes there are multiple weeks between his visits”, Draven replied. “So it could take a while.”

Cassian nodded. It wasn’t the first time he’d be undercover for a longer time, not even the first time he was undercover at a nightclub. He hadn’t been lying about his dancing abilities. Until today it had been one of the few things K-2SO didn’t know about him. They had been working together for three years by, now, there wasn’t much K-2SO didn’t know about him.

“Your droid will take over as one of the bartenders”, Draven continued. “Since the place is in the heart of the Imperial territory there will be no extraction if anything goes wrong. K-2SO will be your only backup. Should you be taken by the Empire, he’s to report back to us as soon as feasible.”

“Wouldn’t a cover as a security droid be less conspicuous?” If he had been sceptical about this mission beforehand, Cassian was now inclined to believe in Kay’s assessment for the likelihood of their failure.

“His ‘quirky’ personality makes him more suitable as a bartender”, Draven explained. “Especially as he’ll be sent in before you. Two new faces at once will arouse too much attention.”

Cassian didn’t know how he felt about that. On the one hand, Draven was absolutely right, but on the other, Cassian knew that K-2SO was a rubbish liar when put on the spot. He would’ve preferred if their time slots were reversed.

“Anything else, sir?”

“If you have any indication that Thrawn is suspicious of you, abort the mission”, Draven’s tone was unusually serious even by his standards. “Do you understand me?”

“I understand.” 

/

For all his skills as a spy, Cassian hated missions that relied on him having to get close to someone outside of a professional context. He had been a great assistant to Admiral Grendeef but he hadn’t had to befriend or even seduce the man to complete the mission. He only had needed to be competent at his job. In a different life, Cassian would’ve made a decent fuel station manager but K-2SO had threatened to return to the Empire if he ever took another undercover job like that.

Personal relationships weren’t his expertise as evidenced by his utter lack of them outside of K-2SO and maybe Draven. However, Cassian also knew that he had been chosen for this mission due to his resemblance to Thrawn’s preferred type of men as well as his past undercover mission as a dancer. 

“You do remember that you want to seduce your customers not interrogate them?” K-2SO asked when he found Cassian on a quick ‘smoke break’ outside. Cassian had been here for three standard weeks already, K-2SO for eight and so far no sign of Thrawn.

“Since when are you an expert?” Cassian asked as he let his glimstick smoulder in his hand. It smelled badly but still better than the desperate imperial officers on leave and the overpriced alcohol inside.

“You’re glaring when you’re scanning the room and your movements become more rigid. It’s not appealing. Seduction is more than just taking your clothes off.” K-2SO pointed out and Cassian rolled his eyes.

“What do you know about seduction?”

“You don’t want me to seduce you. It would distract you from your mission.”

Cassian scoffed and glanced up at him. “I know you, Kay. Seduction is about secrecy.”

“About creating a mystery to lure the other person in, yes.”

“And you think you could do that?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, show me.”

“No.”

“Come on Kay, if it helps me to do my job you should show me how to do it.”

K-2SO rested his hand on the side of Cassian’s face, his thumb just underneath Cassian’s eye. “Your eyes are as dark and dangerous as the black sun of Umbara. I’d look into them more if not for the fear of getting lost in them. Your lips – “K-2SO move his fingers slightly so that he could trace Cassian’s bottom lip. “I can only imagine what they’d feel like against me and how my name would sound if they formed it in a moment of passion.” His fingers trailed down Cassian’s chin and along his throat. “I’d run my hands over your skin, so softly you’d shiver at my every touch. Your body will be mine and you will feel every caress. I will take you far away to pleasure you’ve never even dreamed of. I will fill up all your senses. I will be your entire existence.”

Cassian felt strange, taken aback by K-2SO’s different demeanour. He was used to their banter but not to this quiet sincerity. He held K-2SO’s eyes unwilling to move, unwilling to break the moment.

“That is how you seduce someone”, K-2SO said and dropped his hand.

Cassian felt the loss immediately. He swallowed trying to form words that wouldn’t come.

“Now go and do your job. I did not defect from the Empire to mix drinks in a seedy bar on Corellia while watching you ‘dance’.” K-2SO said complete with finger quotes around the last word.

“Maybe we should switch since you’re so sure about your seduction”, Cassian tried to joke but he was still too thrown off his own axis to make it work properly.

“Eww, don’t even joke about it. I don’t want to be groped by that many organics. Also try not to be next to any of the Twi’lek. They’re all much better than you.”

Cassian let his glimstick fall to the ground and pushed it out beneath his heel before heading back inside, ignoring his heartbeat and how his skin still tingled where K-2SO had touched him.

/

K-2SO was tempted to shout “Finally!” when Thrawn showed up at the bar, ten standard weeks into their mission. Instead he took note that Thrawn had ordered a non-alcoholic drink, making their mission harder than it already was, and decided to direct him towards Cassian to speed things up. 

“Take pity on the human, he’s new”, K-2SO said when he saw Thrawn scanning the line-up of dancers.

Thrawn gave him another, closer look this time. “An imperial droid working in a bar?”

“You know how it goes. One wrong assessment and suddenly you’re out on the street looking for a job.” K-2SO sighed for good measure as well.

Thrawn laughed and turned his attention back to the stage. “The human you say? He’s new?”

“As if that wasn’t painfully obvious from his dancing”, K-2SO replied. It made him wonder how Cassian had completed his last undercover mission as a dancer successfully. Though he had been at least three years younger during that mission. Did humans age that quickly that three years would impact their flexibility significantly? He’d have to check the databases when they made it back.

“Friend of yours?” Thrawn sounded intrigued as it should be. Cassian had been picked for this mission because he was Thrawn’s type and with his beard shaved off and his hair in braids, he fit the profile even better. It was good if he caught Thrawn’s interest quickly. K-2SO had been here too long already, Cassian had been here too long. He didn’t like being touched without permission, so this job was be a constant attack on his mental defences.

“He’s annoying. And the sooner he finds a wealthy patron like you the sooner he’ll be gone.”

“Is he good enough for a patron?” 

“Why don’t you try him out and judge for yourself?” K-2SO said a little snappier than intended. However, the longer he had to watch Thrawn undo Cassian’s already skimpy outfit with his eyes, the more he wanted to put his fingers around Thrawn’s neck and squeeze tightly.

“Yes”, Thrawn said, taking a sip of his drink, “Why not?”

K-2SO trusted that the noise and music of the club covered the fact that his fans had just sped up as he devoted some capacity to increasingly gory scenarios where Thrawn found a satisfyingly humiliating end at K-2SO’s hands. 

He saw Cassian being ordered towards one of the private areas that Thrawn had vanished into as well and not for the first time wished he had been assigned as a security droid instead. Of course, if that had been the case he would’ve already gotten kicked out for preventing any of the customers from touching Cassian, but it would’ve been worth it.

Thankfully both of them re-appeared before too long, although the sight of Thrawn catching Cassian’s arm and whispering into his ear was enough to make him smash a glass. 

Cassian giggled in response and looked up at Thrawn from under his lashes.

Two glasses.

Thrawn made his way back to the bar, looking like a loth-cat that had gotten the fynock, while K-2SO wondered what colour Chiss turned when you cut off their oxygen supply. 

“You give excellent recommendations.” Thrawn was practically purring with satisfaction, half turned to watch Cassian who had returned to the stage. 

“Strategic analysis used to be my main strength”, K-2SO replied, fantasising about hitting Thrawn over the head with one of the bottles. 

Thankfully, Thrawn did not request Cassian for a private dance again or he would’ve seriously tested K-2SO’s self-control. It was bad enough to have to watch him watch Cassian. K-2SO could only hope that Cassian had gotten the data stick on the first try so that they could pack in and be gone by sunrise. 

Perhaps Draven had a nice assassination mission waiting for them when they came back. Or freeing some hostages. K-2SO felt the desperate need to take out his emotions on some Imperials. Preferably Chiss Imperials but he wasn’t going to be picky.

Thrawn left eventually and the club began to thin out until the last customers were ushered out by the security droids. The dancers always left first while the droids cleaned up, although Cassian always came up to the bar for one last drink and tonight was no different.

“Here”, Cassian said and slid the data stick across the bar towards K-2SO at the same time K-2SO was serving him his drink that Cassian downed in one go. “I’m going to take a shower.”

/

Cassian desperately hoped that with tonight’s success, their mission would be over and he and K-2SO could return to Dantooine. The way Thrawn had watched him Cassian doubted that he could keep his hands off for long. Outright having sex on the premises was frowned upon by management but if one of their dancers went home with a customer, well that was just good business.

Taking a hot shower after a shift like this was Cassian’s only luxury. More often than not, he would still stand under the spray when the others had long left. As if he could wash those touches away if he only had enough water.

Cassian tensed when he heard heavy steps behind him. This area was off limits but Thrawn was a Grand Admiral and that would probably grant him some privileges. 

When he turned around it wasn’t Thrawn but instead K-2SO was standing there just out of reach.

“Kay, what – “Cassian started to ask when K-2SO stepped closer until he was under the spray with Cassian and looked down at him.

“Do you mind?” He asked, his hand hovering between them.

Their earlier conversation came back to him and suddenly Cassian was wide awake, his heart pounding in his chest. He had no idea what was happening or how K-2SO and he could’ve ended up in a situation where this was his reality but he found that he didn’t want to stop it either.

“No”, Cassian said and it felt like one of the bravest things he had ever done. He shivered when K-2SO touched him, taking Cassian’s face into his hands before he leaned down and touched his forehead to Cassian’s.

“Will you let me touch you?”

Cassian nodded, not trusting himself to speak. This felt like a surreal dream and that he would wake up any moment now. 

K-2SO’s hands were everywhere, sliding over Cassian’s slick skin, exploring gently, mapping the planes of his body in a strangely reverent way. They were cool and large, both facts Cassian had known before but had never really thought about until those hands were touching his naked skin so intimately. Especially when one of them curled around his cock, starting to jerk him off and Cassian choked out K-2SO’s name as he let his forehead rest against K-2SO’s chest. “Kay.”

“I like it when you say my name like that.”

“I’m glad I didn’t disappoint you”, Cassian said, thinking about what K-2SO had said earlier.

“You never disappointed me before Cassian”, K-2SO said and Cassian looked up at him for a moment, surprised by the soft tone. But then K-2SO slid a thumb over the head of Cassian’s cock and Cassian forgot what he had wanted to say.

“Kay”, Cassian groaned, hips pushing into the fist K-2SO had around his cock, “Fuck me.”

For a moment K-2SO went very still, almost as if he was holding his breath. Cassian could feel it even if he couldn’t explain how. Then he felt K-2SO’s other hand on the small of his back, slowly tracing a winding path downwards and Cassian realised that he had been the one holding his breath. He exhaled and closed his eyes, wanting to feel nothing but the sensation of K-2SO touching him.

“Kay”, Cassian moaned when K-2SO finally pushed a finger inside him. His voice sounded foreign to his ears. He couldn’t remember it ever being this wrecked by such agonising desire before. The hand around his cock resumed its rhythm as K-2SO pushed a second finger inside and Cassian forgot anything that wasn’t K-2SO’s name, spilling from his lips like a prayer.

Every movement was pure pleasure, each blending into the next and Cassian had never felt so out of control or so safe. He trusted K-2SO and that allowed him to let go in a way he never had been able to before.

When he came, it hit with a force that knocked his breath out of him. His mouth opened in a soundless, breathless cry and he felt himself clench around K-2SO’s fingers inside him. It felt so good it hurt and Cassian held on to K-2SO with all his strength as it felt as if he was drowning in light and heat. 

It seemed like minutes had passed before he could speak again. Cassian knew, objectively, it couldn't have been more than about thirty seconds. The subjective experience was better.

He made a protesting noise in the back of his throat as he felt K-2SO pull out of him but K-2SO had never listened to his protest before and of course he wouldn’t start now. Just like Cassian always ignored the odds of success K-2SO was giving their missions.

“Thank you”; Cassian said softly, looking up at K-2SO. This was the moment where he should realise what had just happened, that he had had sex with his best friend, his partner, a droid and should freak out.

“You’re welcome”, K-2SO said in a warm voice and all Cassian felt was content, maybe even happiness.

He dried off quickly and got dressed in much comfier clothes than his dancing outfit before heading to the tiny room above the club he was sleeping in. All the while feeling hyper-aware of K-2SO’s presence but also comforted by it. 

The droid-charging bay was in the cellar but Cassian wasn’t surprised when K-2SO followed him to his room instead and closed the door behind him. It felt a little like being back on base. Almost automatically, Cassian squeezed himself against the wall to make space on the bed for K-2SO to join him. It felt natural to do it.

Despite the bed creaking alarmingly, K-2SO lay down next to him. “I’ve sent the message”, he said so quietly Cassian almost didn’t hear him. “If it holds up, which it will with a 97.7% probability, we can leave around midday.”

“Sounds good.” 

Cassian was already half asleep when K-2SO asked, “Was my seduction successful?”

It took great effort to open his eyes enough to glance at K-2SO. “Kay, you just fucked me good enough to make me see stars. I’d say that’s pretty successful.”

“Yes, but a successful seduction means that the one seduced wants to come back for more.”

Cassian felt incredibly stupid when he realised that of course K-2SO hadn’t seduced him simply for sex but instead a deeper emotional connection which included sex. A specific emotion that Cassian was a little reluctant to name at the moment but perhaps in the future that would be different.

“Kay – “Cassian closed his eyes again and curled up against K-2SO’s side.

“Yes?”

“ – I’m yours. Stop worrying.”

“I wasn’t – “K-2SO started to protest but Cassian was already asleep. He glanced down at him and brushed a strand of Cassian’s hair out of his face. “– maybe a little”, K-2SO conceded, activated his charger and put himself into sleep mode.


End file.
